Drabble Box
by Nia River
Summary: A place for me to store my HP drabbles. Drabble 15: "Stalker Tendencies". Two of Harry’s would-be-suitors take their obsession a bit too far.
1. Still Beautiful

**Posted**: 2 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: The idea of a Lavender/Parvati pairing popped into my head for some reason, and demanded to be written. Lavender's POV. My first try at a drabble.

**Summary**: The war has left its mark on her. Lavender/Parvati.

* * *

**Still Beautiful**

I shy away from mirrors now. My smile will never be the same. The ropy purple scar pulls at my lip grotesquely. This is Greyback's lasting mark upon me. I feel fearful certainly that I will never be found beautiful again. But then _she_ is there, my truest friend. Her long shining locks pulled back from her flawless face, to show deep dark eyes filled with sadness. Sadness, but not pity. She cradles my face reverently in her hands. And she smiles. Then she kisses me. Kisses me like I'm still beautiful. And I realise. To her, I still am.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	2. Crooked Spectacles

**Posted**: 3 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: So, I actually rather enjoyed my first drabble and decided to write another. I decided to pull a random pairing out of the air, and got Oliver/Percy. It's from Oliver's POV. Hope you like it.

**Summary**: His eyes are wide and blue, like the sky above the Quidditch pitch on a clear day. Oliver/Percy.

* * *

**Crooked Spectacles**

He's so awkwardly endearing, all affected stuffiness and formality. His spectacles are crooked and I can no longer resist. I rise from my chair, cross the common room. I straddle his lap, smiling at his bewilderment. Tug the frames from his eyes. They're beautiful behind the glasses. Wide and blue with lashes long and dark. I lean in. Our lips meet. Soft, gentle. Then someone calls my name. I blink back to reality. I'm still in my own seat. His spectacles are still crooked. I tear my gaze away. One day I'll find the courage to make my daydreams reality.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	3. Animal Magnetism

**Posted**: 4 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: So, I wanted to write another drabble, but the pairing that came to me was a bit… crack. Okay, a lot crack. It was amusing to write though. I won't tell you whose POV it is. That'll ruin the mystery of the pairing.

**Summary**: If only he would look at me like I look at him. Crack pairing.

* * *

**Animal Magnetism**

I peek around the corner and sigh. He's just so handsome. If only he would look at me like I look at him. But I'm nothing special; bulging eyed and scrawny figured. He's something else though. That ginger mane, those bandy legs, that pansy face. He reminds me of a lion, in appearance and manner. So fierce and intimidating. It gives me chills. The good kind. I sigh again, but this time too loudly. His head turns in my direction. He looks me over with a knowing, feline grin. 'Mrs Norris,' he purrs and ambles away. I sigh. Oh, Crookshanks.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	4. Hero’s Reward

**Posted**: 5 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Set shortly after the final battle – let's say about ten minutes after Harry has slipped away. Neville's POV. I'm really digging this drabbling thing.

**Summary**: I don't know how we got here. One minute I was in the Great Hall, the next I'm in this broom closet. With her. Neville/Luna.

* * *

**Hero's Reward**

I don't know how we got here. One minute I was in the Great Hall, the next I'm in this broom closet. She stares at me with wide silvery eyes, unblinking. "You were so very brave today, cutting down that snake with your shining sword," she says. The sword still grasped in my hand. The sword she gently takes from me and sets aside. And then her hands fly to her robes, and layers disappear. Soon she is dressed in nothing but butterbeer corks, and I stare entranced. "Well," she asks, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" So I do.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	5. Not So Simple

**Posted**: 6 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: I really didn't like the character of Marietta Edgecombe, so I challenged myself to write something to make her seem redeemable. I'm ambivalent about the results.

**Summary**: They hated her for her betrayal. They didn't bother to wonder why she did it. Marietta POV.

* * *

**Not So Simple**

They look at me with hatred and disdain now. It was a simple equation for them all. We'd been a group, and I'd tattled. So naturally I was the bad guy. They don't understand the pressure I faced. My father left us when I was young. My loving mother works exhausting hours at the Ministry just to support us, and send me to school. Hogwarts doesn't come cheap, you know. If I hadn't told Umbridge and she'd found out some other way… it could've backlashed on mum. I had no choice. But they'll never see that. It's easier to condemn.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	6. Phoenix Lament

**Posted**: 7 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: I asked myself: what were Fawkes' thoughts with the death of Dumbledore? This is the result. Oh, and I'm not sure when he first appeared to Dumbledore, but for the purposes of this story it was during the Grindelwald war.

**Summary**: I knew the exact instant that he died. I felt it in my very magic. Fawkes POV.

* * *

**Phoenix Lament**

I came to him as he despaired. Gave him strength to face the man he loved, to end the war. Mostly my kind appears fleetingly, before disappearing back to the high places. Strangely, I stayed. And as the years passed I bonded more closely to him than I ever had a mortal. So I knew instantly when he died – felt it in my very magic. I experienced a grief like I'd never known. I will linger long enough to sing a lament at his memorial. Then I shall retreat to the high places. I don't think I will ever return.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	7. Forbidden Affair

**Posted**: 8 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Something a little bit racier. Nothing too graphic though, I think. Set at the Burrow, sometime amid the days of preparations for the Fleur/Bill wedding. Harry's POV.

**Summary**: He knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. Harry/Bill.

* * *

**Forbidden Affair**

Warm lips capture my own roughly, bruising, as tongues tangle. Persistent hands fumble at my shirt before becoming impatient. Buttons fly every which way as it tears open. My breathless pants become helpless moans as his hand slips down my trousers stroking once, twice. But then… footsteps on the stairs. I'm hurried into the closet, seconds before the door opens. "Bill," a melodious voice greets, "You are flushed. Surely you are not getting sick before zee wedding?" I should feel ashamed of this affair. Bill is an engaged man. It's forbidden. But that only makes it all the more exiting.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	8. Guilty Secret

**Posted**: 9 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Hypothetical scenario: Harry falls for a Muggle woman. The below is the result.

**Summary**: It should be a joyous occasion, but his guilt clouds it. Harry/OFC.

* * *

**Guilty Secret**

She's beautiful, was my first thought. I asked her to drinks. She was also funny, intelligent, charming… absurdly perfect. Things progressed. Time passed. Today I stand before our assembled families and friends, ready to wed. It should be the happiest of days, but my guilt clouds it. I'm keeping a secret from her. She's not from my world – knows nothing of magic – and I've chosen to keep her ignorant. Because I covet that she looks at me, and sees a man, not a hero. She'll discover the truth one day, I know. I only hope she forgives me my silence.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	9. Embarrassing Problem

**Posted**: 10 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Heard an ad on the radio about erectile dysfunction. Was wickedly inspired, snickered for a bit, then promptly started typing.

**Summary**: Harry Potter and the Embarrassing Problem. Harry/Luna, Harry/Cho.

* * *

**Embarrassing Problem**

Harry had an embarrassing problem. The kind that started well enough, with mutual nakedness, but ended in personal mortification and a dissatisfied Cho Chang. Naturally, being who he was, it wasn't long before everyone knew. Reactions varied, from snickers to sympathy to pitying looks. He hid himself away, but Luna found him. She said she had a solution. Before he knew it, they were naked in a pool of chocolate pudding. Things went rather better than last time. Really, _much_ better. "It's because chocolate is an aphrodisiac," Luna explained. "No," he disagreed, "It wasn't the desert, it was the girl."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	10. Mathematical Error

**Posted**: 11 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: You get a cookie if you spot the 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' reference.

**Summary**: A 'Harry goes back in time to fix things' plot, in which things go awry.

* * *

**Mathematical Error**

He had a plan and a mission. Plan: to go back in time. Mission: to avert Voldemort's reign. He'd done the calculations, measured the astral phases, accounted for lunar and planetary alignments, extrapolated the temporal-spatial vector statistics, and exacerbated the infinite improbability drive. What he forgot to take into account was his abysmal mathematical skills, and the dire consequences of not carrying the two when compiling the calculations. Ignorant to his folly, he said the incantation, reality warped around him, and he found himself on a moor. "Me Ogg!" cried the Neanderthal-ish man standing before him. "Well fuck," Harry responded.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	11. Paternity Predicament

**Posted**: 12 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Severitus stories. Urgh! There are very few well written enough to draw me in. Mostly I have to stop reading, because I'm constantly thinking to myself: 'why is he developing a relationship with this man who has always been so horrible to him?'. This is how I think it should go.

**Summary**: Snape is Harry's father. Harry reacts reasonably, given the circumstances.

* * *

**Paternity Predicament**

'_Dear Harry_,' the letter read, '_If you are reading this letter, I am dead … a secret that not even James knew of … glamour charms will soon fall … your real father is Severus Snape … with love, Lily Evans._' Harry knew what had to be done, and it wasn't to start calling Snape 'daddy dearest'. Instead, he immediately snuck out to visit Gringotts and paid for two services. One: a permanent anchor on the glamour charms. Two: a goblin assassin to dispose of Snape. It cost him half his inheritance, but Harry knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	12. Teddy Bear

**Posted**: 13 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: Hypothetical scenario: Draco actually bests Harry. I think if this somehow, miraculously happened, Harry would have to somehow end up the winner anyway. Cause Harry's just lucky like that. And Draco's a prat.

**Summary**: Harry finds himself in an uncomfortable situation. Something happens to make everything more bearable (pun intended). Harry/Hermione.

* * *

**Teddy Bear**

Harry resisted the urge to curse. The effort would be futile; he no longer had a voice box after all. Shockingly, Draco Malfoy'd finally gotten the better of him. He'd thought he'd gotten through their duel unscathed, till a time-delayed curse activated, morphing him into a teddy bear. An unreasonably _cute_ teddy bear. Once spotted, he'd had to silently endure the cooing and petting of various witches. This was the _worst_ day ever, he'd thought. But then Hermione grabbed him in a hug. Face pillowed between her surprisingly amble bosom, he amended his opinion. This was the _best_ day ever.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	13. Perfect Match

**Posted**: 14 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: A Lockhart POV drabble, set before he lost all his memories.

**Summary**: Gilderoy Lockhart has met the perfect man. Guess who it is.

* * *

**Perfect Match**

I love the curl of his hair, the light in his eye. And there's that gorgeous smile… just as blindingly attractive as my own. And that's saying something, coming from the five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. I sigh in admiration of the man before me. He does the same. Oh, the overwhelming perfection. I can't help myself. I lean toward him, and he mimics my movement. Just a little further… yes. Our lips meet, cool and firm. "Gilderoy?" Dumbledore asks from my office door and I jump back guiltily, "Were you just kissing your mirror?"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	14. Gone Too Far

**Posted**: 15 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: So I wondered: just what could the Bloody Baron have done that Peeves thought was so terrible, to gain his fearful respect?

**Summary**: Peeves goes a prank too far, and faces the consequences.

* * *

**Gone Too Far**

For long Peeves had pranked with impunity, until one day he made a grave error. He went a prank too far. Dumbledore's favourite turquoise, star-spangled robes were ruined. "Baron. I withdraw my objections. Punish the sprite as you see fit." Few knew a ghost's magic still worked upon other spirits. With a flash, Peeves colourful garments became formal, grey robes. His wild hair lay flat. He tried to curse, but all that emerged was a stately "Goodness gracious." Respectability! The Baron had cursed him with respectability. He fled. The curse lasted for a week. He never crossed the Baron again.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	15. Stalker Tendencies

**Posted**: 16 December, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Note**: A fic where Ginny and Colin cross the line from annoying admirers to creepy ones.

**Summary**: Two of Harry's would-be-suitors take their obsession a bit too far.

* * *

**Stalker Tendencies**

Ginny and Colin began pursuing Harry, with almost stalkerish fervour. He made his disinterest plain. Eventually they stopped. He'd been relieved at first. Then he'd returned early from Hogsmeade to find his bed occupied… by two version of himself, entwined together. He stunned them immediately. When the Polyjuice wore off, revealing Ginny and Colin, he'd felt quite queasy. Authorities were called and the truth revealed. They'd decided if they couldn't have him, they'd pretend to be Harry for each other. He felt comforted once they were taken away. He'd be much more careful about cleaning his hairbrush in future though.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


End file.
